moxie_girlzfandomcom-20200215-history
Moxie Girlz: Not Brat's:
'Moxie Girlz’s: ' Art-itude Model Citizen's: Posted by Authorship: Instrument Composer under Instrumental Composer, Authorship Writer, and Song Lyrical, Uncategorized | Tags:Famous while Tutored, Popular | 1 Comment Art-itude: Model Citizens Moxie Girlz’s: Moxie Girl'z Art-itude: Model Citizens: Portfolio: They are not Brat’s: Globally Well Maintain Designer Girls are travelers, Popular and famous while tutored. We capture are selves how handsome, how pretty, how neat we are, our outer, inner spectacle shape and size, ourself expression and experience: We look our selves in reflection mirror before going out in public, we try to look our best. Mirror Enhancement: Parent’s give photo graphic pictures try to capture the children, every Pose moments, every step in film. Whether it is glamorous, Glimmerous looks, cute, Natural, wonder of Innocents, being unique, Angelic or being devilish, Their child must be captured on photo. Photogenic search will be greatly remembered for a long time will be put in a photo album so the world could see. Parents will treasure the historical past of their children that once upon a time happen. Not to missing grade school years, Birthdays, Graduation: diplomas or degrees, of see-able future they watch their children mature. The Problem youngsters get embarrass from their Authority Parents how they act in front of their friends and themselves. Children Artistry self expression: craft-ship art, music, Science/ Sponsorship; Volunteer Community Interest, work employment Job/ Careers, Sports or an Innovative Visionary, The School Curriculum is suppost be well rounded, the parent has high expectations want more for their children. Children also need Restoration Relaxation and fun, Reservation Preserves for long trips or outings: Vacancy; such as Hotel, Cottages, Dorm sports Events, while visiting their National Heritage Relatives: they met the Moxie Boy’s while beach Surfing: Parent pushing the child limit to fame, they want their children to be recognized. Extending Photo graph albums enhances magazine, Profession Shoot Photo up's studio's, being on business banisters, posters, pamphlets, Pictorial Illustration/Authorship Books and Catalogs, Actor/Actress camera filming, Fashion designing. The children Portfolio is sent to a Talent Agents in their Resident Area. Their Photo is transferred all over the world, even the Internet, I-pod, newspaper, Video Virtual Gamers Worlds and television, Producers may spot a person: Destine to meet them through Interview depending on their performance. Popularity the model citizen becomes Merchandizing accessories of fortune sales. It is up to the performer or parent guardian to reach the destination by themselves: on their own: before they are chauffeured around. This is before the Girls met they traveled around the world. Moxie Girlz: Art-titude: Model Citizens: Globally Well Maintain Designer Girls that are travelers, Sophina: Father is a race car driver. He does not mind his daughter Posting Banner signs on his racing vehicle that brought him good luck. Speed Track Stadium events: Colorado: California Florida Kansas City Kentucky New Jerry: Philadelphia: Toronto Canada Speed Dumez in the Deserts: Sophina, father and his team are trained speed way mechanic’s professionals determined to win the Speed Stadium Cup. He reminded who he is doing this for, his family. Mechanic’s train Sophina while she observes and learning. She is always at her father side. Sophina is into Computer Banner studio graphic of arts and a music mixer sound speaker rythemist. Moxie Girls: Art-itude: Model Citizens: Globally Well Maintain Designer Girls that are travelers: Bria: is a Solo singer, Rythem Instrumentalist, Lyrical Composer, Composition/ Composer Notationist, Bria travels either by private Air Jet, camper Vehicle, or Limousine, she is also taught by tutors and hardly at home. Caribabian Island, China, Japan, Russia, Australia, Euro: America: Toronto Canada: Bria Met Sophina while singing the Nation Anthem in the Canadian Provinces: Grand Stadium Speedway. Sophina in the New Reporter Porter Studio/above the crowd stadium. Sophina amplified the Rythem music to Matches Bria’s Perspective of her voice. Bra sang in the Center of Track Stadium in front of the crowd. Moxie Girls: Art-titude: Model Citizens: Globally Well Maintain Designer Girls that are travelers, Avery: Canvasses Painting, and Draft Drawing Artist Avery Sit at a quiet spot pixel images her imagination. Avery is environmentalist. She was asked to draw for both the Bria and Sophina create a portrait between them and her family. Her drawing caught their eye discovering, The world could be their Oyster. Host, Costumers asks Avery to draw them in person. Her art was so realistic it was picking up by the school. They were out-side the Sports Stadium. All three bleacher seat were next to each-other. They were televised and got to met the sport Players of the game. Could not sit still: They were Too Excited Just for a day. France: Paris: Quebec Ice Land Russia North West Territories, Yukon Territories Inuit Ninuvik Island: Brazilian Toronto Canada: Moxie Girls: Art-itude: Model Citizens: Globally Well Maintain Designer Girls that are travelers, Lexa: Fashion Cloths and Accessories Designer, also could make Tapestry Design Materials. Her father owns a shoes and boots repair shop. India: London: England: Ireland: Scott Land: Pyrenees Island, Swiss land: Israel, Jerusalem Haiti’s, Congo Nation, Bermuda: Italy, Grease: Rome: Toronto Canada: Lexa: Refitted Bria, Avery and Sophina outfit, well designed and snug. They went shopping into Lexa family business Store.Fashion Designers hosted by Lexa herself she is creative and smart. Helps the girls select the perfect outfit for them but it was still their choice weather they accept or not. Lexa is into fashion. The Children with Model Art-itude: The Racer Driver invited the Girls toward the Stable Farm out Back to get away from the fan crowd: Pajamas Party: Not realizing they became more popular. Separate Friends they became Best friends having a pillow fight. Moxie Girlz’s: Art-itude Model Citizens: Two sides: There two side for everything in detail like two sides of a coin. Moxie Girlz’s had the same dream and Interest and like to be performers/ Actresses. Younger girl’s that has lot of time to decide their future: and their Dream Careers. They could be anything they like however the practical side tells them to choose their job employment , ownership job that is realistic soon before becoming a grown up. This diminishes the idealistic operation of Fad Dreamer who are told to never give-up their Imagination. Reduces the Cooperations realization that might not match. Bria like to play to strum on the guitar in front of her family and Relatives they enjoy listening to her music. She also plays in a band with her school mates: Music soothes the soul. The school likes to travel the local Region: Stadium Auditoriums, and Band Stage Restaurants: Added Guess performance list: Bria invited her new friends back-stage. Bria let her friends know she has a surprise for them. Audience entering the stadium, the place is filled, they came to listen to rhythm pop music as well they support Bria. After the Concert is over the Moxie Girls were curious what Bria wanted to show them. Bria surprise: Bria’s pull out the Musical Rotation stand: she could switch the Guitar around on the other side of the casing, they saw a fiddle violin. Bria asks them to “try spinning their instrument around”? Sophina could cycle flip clock wise, or counter clock wise rotate the drum around exchanged for: Steel Drums: Avery: could turn cycle flip the piano, exchanged for xylophone: Lexa: could rotate switch her saxophone for a trombone: They Performed at Marriage Ceremony: Title Song “Alter of Marriage”. Lexa: played also the horn however she liked to play sports: her basket ball could Press in, Pull out, and flip for a Tactic Soccer ball. The girls could play both instruments: Bria and the girls had fun performing together. Moxie Girlz’s: Art-titude Model Citizens: The Children with Model Art-itude: Moxie Girlz’s / Brats: Replacement: The Truth is: Moxie Girls is invited back stage to see the Brat’s in person. They were hand picked out of the crowd. Brigitte knew Bria they were best friends. Moxie Girl’s overly extra excited Bria wrote one song for Brat’s. Production manger listening with Interest tried to replace the Brat’s for the Moxie Girls which they were not interested in. Let back up a Bit: Bria received a phone call from Brigitte. She invited the girls to the Bratz’s Concert asking Bria for her support? Bria could bring her best friend the rest of the Moxie Girls with her to the stadium. The Girls were happy to come and they were invited to take glamorous camera shot with them. Brigitte was happy to see a friend in her corner. Getting dress for the occasion Brigitte brought the Moxies in a limacine towards auditorium. The Brat’s instructed the Moxie Girls they will be introduced and Bria’s could sing her new song at the end of the concert. The Moxies Girls could sing in front of the whole crowd. Moxie Girls were honoured to sing in front of audience. The Brat’s as usual gave an incredible outstanding Performance in front of the audience they knew how to wow the crowd, however listening to Bria last new song the Production Recording Manger saw an opportunity. The last song was inspiring and uplifting. The manger had an Idea to exchange Brat's for Moxies. The next Morning the Moxie Girlz receives a text message to meet the Brat’s in Stadium Hall. The Manger let them choose their out fits preparing them to be on stage. Brigitte cell phone called Bria asking them "if they wanted go shopping". The Girls pull the curtains and check the stage saw a crowd coming in taking their seats something was up. Bria call back The Brat’s and told them to meet them a Stadium Hall. The Girls will stall the Manger. The stage was Thick wide and had a stretch narrow peak Cat walk enough for fashion Designs. Then that Gave Sophie a plan: Graphic Designing outfits. The Show must go on! While the manger introduced his new song performers: The Moxie Girlz: step on stage on the board Cat walk about, with hot designers fashion designers out fits. Audience is confused however enjoys the new look: Unique styles outlook they took pictures until The Brat’s arrive. Then Sophie announced the Brat’s is on stage in the back. The Audience went wild. The band played and took over. The Girls decided to be honest with the manger. They came to see Bratz’s their best friends perform and not steal the show. Since they did not sign any contracts; their answer was no. To tell him the true they are Moxie Girls, fashion/ graphic designers. They would not sing or replace Brat’s on stage. Moxie Girlz will sing their last song with the Bratz’s In Union, they sang as partners and companions. “Best Friend’s forever”.